Lines In The Sand
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Someone has returned from Bobby's past, and they will stop at nothing to destroy his future...
1. Hostage

Okay, because I love torturing poor Bobby and Alex, here's my newest story!

This chapter is dedicated to Bluecougar and Infinity Star, who are prolly the best at torturing the dynamic duo. Ya'll rock!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I'm just borrowin' 'em for a bit...

Bobby and Alex walked into the squadroom, exhausted after a twenty four hour stakeout.

"Are we going back to your place or mine?" Alex asked, brushing her hand against his.

"Why don't we go back to mine, we'll order in, watch a movie." He looked around the room, then added quietly, "Maybe we'll go to bed early."

"Ooh," Alex moaned. "Don't torture me. Just let me my stuff, you go talk to Deakins, and we're gone."

Bobby nodded and walked into the captain's office while Alex began gathering things from her desk. Suddenly she felt a breath on her neck, and she smiled and said, "You ready to go yet?"

She started to turn around, but a blinding pain in her head plunged her into darkness.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby and Deakins were talking when Bobby heard the dull thud, and he opened the door of the office in time to see a large man dragging Alex into an interrogation room.

"Alex!" he shouted, drawing his gun.

The other man shoved Alex into the room, then produced his own gun and aimed it at Bobby.

"Try to pull anything, Detective Goren, and she's dead," the man threatened, disappearing into the room and slamming the door shut behind himself.

"What the hell?" Deakins demanded, appearing at Bobby's side.

"He took Alex. The bastard took my partner!" Bobby shouted, and Deakins felt his stomach churn.

"She can take care of herself, Bobby. You know your partner. She's tough," Deakins said, but he wasn't sure of whom he was attempting to reassure.

Bobby stared at the interrogation room mirror, where, on the inside, Alex's captor paced anxiously. He knew she couldn't see or hear him, but he pressed his palm against the glass and whispered, "I'm here, Alex. I'm gonna find a way to get you out. Somehow."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

A splitting headache brought Alex back into consciousness, and she bit her lip as the memories flooded back.

"Finally, you're awake. How are you feeling, Detective Eames?" the man perched on the table with a gun in his hand asked cordially.

"Like I was hit in the back of the head with a gun," she snapped.

"Such a little spitfire. No wonder your partner is so crazy about you."

Alex rose unsteadily to her feet, and the man smiled and said, "Don't worry, Detective. I don't plan on harming a single hair on your beautiful blonde head. My employer wants your partner, not you. I'm simply here as a... mediator, if you will. She simply wants to trade you for your partner. And, by the way, Detective, you may call me Bryce."

Alex simply leaned against the wall and slid to the floor again, burying her face in her hands.

_ Not again. God, not again. Bobby, please help me,_ she thought. _Please._

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten veggies and flaming shoes) Hey, blame addicted!! It's her fault that I got a copy of Blind Spot and decided to go psycho!! HAHAHAHA!!!_  
_


	2. Taken

Okay, I had someone ask how the man got in there, and here's my reasoning: It's two in the morning, and they just did a 24 hour stakeout, so no one's there. That's all I can think of.

This chapter is for seriesfanatic, rach, onetreefan, paige and Shell. My fruitloops are awesome!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. What else is there to say?

Bobby's stomach sank as he heard Bryce's plan, and deep down, he know exactly who his "employer" was.

Deakins noticed Bobby's stony appearance, and he said, "I'll go call a hostage negotiator. They'll-"

"No," Bobby growled. "It's Wallace. And she wants me."

"And what the hell do you plan to do about that?" Deakins demanded, even though he knew what his detective was thinking.

"I'm gonna give her what she wants," Bobby said decidedly, staring into the blackened room. "Me."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex was still leaning against the wall when she heard Deakin's voice.

"Bryce? You hear me?"

Bryce nearly fell off of the table before coming to his senses and hitting the intercom. "Whaddya want?" he shouted.

"I need to know if my detective's alright," Deakins said calmly, and Bryce shot a glare in Alex's direction.

"Say something," Bryce ordered evenly, and Alex cleared her throat and said, "I'm fine, Captain."

"Okay, Deakins, you talked to her. Now it's time to discuss my employer's demands. I am very well aware of the fact that Detective Goren already knows my employer. Miss Hitchens has made my job very clear: Detective Goren is to come with me, unarmed, and I let Detective Eames go."

Alex hung her head and thought, _He's gonna get himself killed before he lets anything happen to me._

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby heard her voice, and he nearly collapsed with relief. After Bryce listed Wallace's demands, Bobby said, "I'm going."

Deakins nodded solemnly, then pressed the intercom again. "Bryce? I've got Detective Goren here, and he's willing to comply with your demands. Tell us what you want us to do."

For several long seconds, silence reigned. Then, the interrogation room door cracked open, and Alex appeared, followed by Bryce.

"Bobby!" she gasped, running into his open arms. Bobby wrapped his arms around his partner, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Okay, Goren. Time to go," Bryce said, and Alex clung tighter to Bobby. Bobby looked at Deakins helplessly, who stepped forward and pulled Alex away, holding her to him.

Bobby leaned forward and kissed Alex, saying, "I love you, Alex. Be strong for me, okay? We'll get through this. And as soon as I get back, we're gonna get married, okay? I promise."

Alex nodded and wiped her tears away, and she and Deakins watched helplessly as Bryce forced Bobby out of the precinct.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

As soon as they were out of the building, Bryce shoved Bobby into a dark SUV. Bobby felt a prick in his neck, then blessed darkness.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bryce grinned at the unconscious detective, then pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Yeah, it's me. I've got him. Bring him there? Okay. Yeah, I'll be there in an hour. Uh huh. Yeah." He hung up the phone and climbed into the driver's seat, humming happily as he drove away into the night.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten veggies and flaming shoes) Hey, chill, peeps! If I get five reviews, I'll update, ok? So go review, unless you want Bobby to die! Bobby's counting on ya'll!!


	3. Contact

Woo hoo! Ten reviews! Okay, here's the next chapter, and if ya'll are good and review, I'll update again tonight...

This chapter is for The Confused One and Blue Cougar, who've reviewed and been really great to me! Thanks, ya'll!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

An hour after Bryce had taken Bobby, the bullpen of the MCS building was filled with detectives from precincts all over New York. And in the middle of all the organized chaos, Alex and Deakins were giving orders and following up on credible leads.

Suddenly a new voice rose over the noise.

"Detective Alex?" Alex looked up to see Bobby's old friend, Lewis, making his way through the crowd.

"What do you need, Lewis?"

"I want to help."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When Bryce pulled up to the studio, he was greeted by three beefy men with scowls on their faces. Climbing out of the SUV, he watched as the men pulled an unconscious Bobby out of the van and carried him into the studio. A minute later, the biggest of the three men came back out.

"Where's my money?" Bryce demanded.

The man reached into his jacket, and without a word, shot Bryce in the head at point blank range.

"There's your payment," the man growled, crouching down and wrapping the gun in the dead man's hand before returning to the studio.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Nicole Wallace smiled as the two men tied Bobby securely to a chair. When they were finished, she handed each of them an envelope and said, "Thank you, gentlemen. I no longer require your services."

The men nodded and walked out, and Wallace returned her attention to Bobby, rifling through his pockets for his cell phone. When she found it, she grinned and pressed the second speed dial button.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex was talking with Lewis when her cell phone vibrated against her hip, and she quickly opened it, recognizing the number immediately.

"It's Bobby!" she shouted, and the room quickly fell silent. Taking a deep breath, Alex held the phone to her ear and said, "Bobby? Are you okay?"

_My, Detective Eames. Bobby can't come to the phone right now. He's a bit… tied up at the moment._

"Wallace," Alex growled.

_Very good, Detective_.

"What did you do to him?"

_Nothing. Yet_.

"Damn it, Wallace! I swear to God, if you so much as touch him, I'll kill you!

_You'd better learn to control your temper, Detective Eames. Poor Bobby's counting on you. I'll be in touch._

The line went dead, and Alex sank to the floor, clutching the phone to her chest.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Wallace closed the phone and slipped it into her pocket, smiling at Bobby's unconscious form.

'When you wake up, we're gonna have lots of fun, Bobby boy," she purred, running her hand over his face.

TBC...

A/N: Hee hee, I know what ya'll are thinkin', and yes, I am pure evil! MWAHAHAHA!! Now, review!


	4. Proof

Okay, here's the next chapter of this little project that is consuming most all of my time. Please review, and I'll update again soon...

THis chapter is for bluecougar, who has given me some really sweet and encouraging reviews. Here's your scene!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

Several hours later, Bobby awoke to darkness, and he quickly realized that he was tied down.

"Hello, Bobby."

The disturbingly familiar voice grated on his nerves, and he growled. "Nicole."

Light flooded the room, and he saw her at the door, a knife in her hand. With the grace of a cat, she strolled across the room and crouched down in front of Bobby, retrieving the phone from her pocket.

"We're going to have a little fun now," she purred, kissing his lips. Hitting the second speed dial button again, she licked her lips and smiled evilly.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex felt her phone vibrate on her hip, and she looked at the number. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, she signaled to Deakins, who had the other phone connected and on speaker.

Once again, the room fell silent as she opened the phone and answered, "Nicole?"

_Alex?_

"Oh God, Bobby?" she demanded.

_Alex, I love you._

"Baby, where are you?" she asked, not caring that Deakins could hear her. She needed to comfort Bobby, and she was going to do it, no matter what anyone else thought.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Pulling the phone away from Bobby's ear, Nicole hissed, "Now, Bobby, that wasn't very nice. I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for that." Then she plunged the knife into his stomach.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

"Bobby? Bobby, talk to me, baby," Alex demanded. Then the occupants of the bullpen heard the most gut wrenching scream they'd ever heard, and suddenly Alex couldn't breathe.

"Bobby!" she screeched, the bile rising in her throat.

_See what happens when people don't play by my rules? They get hurt,_ Nicole taunted.

Alex heard Bobby scream her name, then the line went dead. She stood frozen in place, too shocked and numb to move. Suddenly Deakins grabbed her arm and dragged her into his office shutting the door behind them.

"Cap, what the hell?" Alex demanded, shaken out of her stupor.

"This man says he knows where Wallace is keeping Bobby," Deakins explained, motioning to a burly man sitting in a chair. The man stood up, towering over Alex. But she wasn't intimidated.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she cocked her head to the side and glared up at him. "Prove it," she challenged dangerously.

Reaching into his pocket, the man produced a picture and handed it to Alex, saying, "Is that proof enough for you?"

Alex stared at the picture of her partner, unconscious and bound in the back of a van. Wordlessly she passed it to Deakins, and his face turned red with rage. Suddenly everything hit her, and Alex lunged at the man. But Deakins grabbed her and held her back, holding her until she sagged against him.

The big man frowned sadly and rubbed the back of his neck, saying, "I don't blame her for wanting to hurt me. But we do need to hurry. There's no telling what Elizabeth has done to him, or will do to him."

Alex looked at Deakins, holding his gaze for several seconds. Then he finally said, "Okay, let's go."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Nicole smiled as she pulled the knife out of Bobby's stomach, wiping the blade clean with a handkerchief. Bobby let out a grunt, and she kissed his cheek, saying, "Don't worry, Bobby. It'll all be over soon."

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes and pots while diving for safety) Go review if ya'll want Bobby to live! MWHAHAHA!!


	5. Fight

Yay, another chapter! And if anyone has any ideas out there... Help me!

This chapter is dedicated to bluecougar, the confused one, and my muse, Paige. Thanks, ya'll!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. At least, that's what the men in the white coats with needles say...

A half hour later, Deakins and Alex stood in front of the abandoned art studio, tugging their clothes on over Kevlar vests.

Handing Alex a radio, he pointed to a group of men. "Lewis, Perez and James, I want you three to go with Detective Eames. Franklin and Monroe, you two come with me. Lawrence, Jordan and Martinez, you follow Logan and Barek. The rest of you, stay out here and wait for our signal. Bobby's hurt, and as soon as we find him, we have to get him out."

Staring at the building, Alex felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Carolyn and Mike watching her.

"Don't worry, Alex. We're gonna get him out," Carolyn assured her, and Alex nodded, loading her gun.

"Let's go!" Deakins ordered, and the groups split up, following Deakins and Alex into the building.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby was fighting to stay conscious. He knew he was losing blood fast, and that if he didn't get help soon, shock would set in fast. He closed his eyes, and suddenly a feeling of safety washed over him. He didn't know how, but he knew Alex was in the building, and it gave him strength.

_Come on, Alex,_ he thought. _Come on_.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex had just entered the building when she felt it. As if pulled by some unforeseen hand, she began to quickly walk through the building.

_Come on, Bobby. Where are you?_ she thought. Finally, she came to a door, and she felt guided to it. Signaling to the men, she raised her gun and cautiously opened the door. Sweeping the room with her flashlight, Alex saw a body hanging from the wall.

"Bobby!" she cried, running to her partner's side. He was hanging by his arms, barely a foot off the floor, and Alex immediately found the bloody hole in his stomach. Quickly shoving the heel of her hand against the wound, she grabbed the radio at her hip.

But before she could say anything, a gunshot rang out, and Alex threw herself in front of Bobby to shield him.

"Step away from Bobby, Detective Eames. I'd hate to have to shoot you," Nicole sneered, and Alex heard the terrifyingly familiar sound of a gun reloading.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Lewis heard the gunshot, and he ran in the direction of which the sound originated. He could hear taking inside of the room, and he motioned to Perez, who pulled out a radio and told Deakins where they were. Another gunshot rang out, and Lewis looked at the other men before kicking the door down and running into the room.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex glared at Nicole, but she didn't move from her position in front of Bobby.

"One more chance, Detective Eames. Get away from Bobby," Wallace growled, and Alex shook her head.

"Screw you, Nicole," Alex hissed, and Nicole shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Have it your way." She pulled the trigger, and Alex felt the force of the blow as she hit the ground. Through half closed eyes, she watched as the door flung open, and one of the men arrested Wallace as Lewis and Deakins ran to her and Bobby.

"Are you okay, Detective Alex?" Lewis asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she muttered, standing in front of Bobby and pressing two fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "He's still alive," she said. "Someone get EMS in here!" Then she turned to Deakins and said, "We've got to get him down."

Deakins thought for a minute, then he said, "Okay, here's what we need to do. Alex, you stay in front of Bobby and keep applying pressure. Mike, you help me hold him up, and Lewis, you cut the ropes."

The men nodded, and Alex kept one hand on the wound, using the other to caress his face while the men went to work.

"Good God," Lewis hissed, and Deakins said, "What is it, Lewis?"

"It's not rope," Lewis choked. "It's barbed wire. Somebody get me wire cutters!" A minute later, a man appeared and handed Lewis the tool, and Lewis said, "Okay, I'm gonna cut this. Keep him still, and hold on, cause once these give, he's gonna fall."

Mike and Deakins complied.

She heard the metal snap, and Bobby fell forward into her arms. With Mike and Deakin's help, she sank to the floor with her partner safely cradled in her arms.

"Come on, Bobby. Wake up for me, baby. Please," she whispered to her unconscious lover. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, running her free hand through his curly hair.

Two paramedics rushed forward, and Alex watched as they took Bobby out of her arms and placed him on a stretcher.

"Go with him," Deakins urged, and Alex nodded, running alongside the stretcher, holding Bobby's hand as tightly as she could. When they loaded him into the ambulance, she quickly climbed in and sat down beside Bobby.

"He's losing too much blood. We've gotta stop it, or he's gonna bleed out," Alex heard one of the medics state, and she slipped her hand into Bobby's. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she spoke up.

"I have the same blood type as him. Can I donate?" she asked, and the two medics looked at each other.

"We would normally screen you, but we're pressed for time. Do you have any medical conditions or complications that we should be aware of?"

"No."

"Okay, let's get you set up."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When they arrived at the hospital, Alex rushed alongside Bobby's stretcher as they wheeled him into the ER. She knew she wouldn't be able to go with him, so she kissed his forehead and said, "I love you, Bobby."

Then she watched as they disappeared behind the double doors of the ER. Deakins and Lewis appeared at her side a few moments later, but suddenly she felt exhausted and weak.

Before she could utter a word, the room began spinning, and the floor rushed up to greet her.

TBC...

A/N: Hahaha, what do ya'll think? Leave a review and lemme know! Flames will be used for laughs with friends and to roast my marshmallows!


	6. Doctors And Detectives Don't Mix

Yay! Another chapter finally done without me killing my muse! LOL! Enjoy and please review!

This chapter is for my muse, Paige. Thanks! I think I finally found a way for both of them (and us) to be happy! Hee hee!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. How many times do I have to tell you people?!

The room was dark and quiet when Alex finally regained consciousness, and she opened her eyes to see Carolyn sitting beside her, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"How are you feeling, hon?" she asked, and Alex said, "I'm fine. Any word on Bobby?"

"He's in recovery," a new voice answered, and Alex looked up to see Deakins standing in the door. "It's still touch and go, but he's alive."

Alex nodded and sank back against the pillows. A young woman in a white lab coat walked into the room, holding a clipboard and smiling gently at Alex.

"Excuse me, Miss Eames. I'm Doctor Cameron, and I need to speak with you privately," she said politely, looking at Deakins and Carolyn, who nodded and left the room. "Well, Miss Eames, other than a nasty bruise on your ribs from the bullet impact, it looks like you'll be just fine." Cameron looked around the room, then reached into the pocket of her lab coat. "Thought you might want to have this," she said softly, placing the chain in Alex's trembling hand.

"Thank you," Alex whispered, and Cameron nodded and walked out of the room. Holding the necklace, she undid the clasp and removed the delicate looking diamond ring, then slipped it onto her left hand. Staring at it, she remembered the night he had placed it on her hand…

_Alex watched as Bobby slept peacefully in her arms. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other, they had not spent a night apart, and Alex knew why. He had once told her that he'd always had problems sleeping, but when she was near, the demons were at bay. And she had been honored to know that she was responsible for keeping them away._

_Sighing a little, she gently ran her fingertips over his face, tracing his nose, then his mouth that she loved to kiss._

_He stirred a little, and she smiled when a pair of sleepy brown eyes looked up at her._

"God, you're a light sleeper,"_ she teased, kissing his forehead. He yawned and slipped an arm around her, pulling her down deeper into the bed. She snuggled close against him, running her hands through his curly hair._

"Love you, Alex,"_ she heard him whisper, and she smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Love you, too, Bobby."_

_His eyes suddenly took on a mischievous gleam, and he reached under his pillow, producing a small box. Alex watched in curiosity as he pulled a delicate looking chain out of the box, unclasping it and placing one end in Alex's hand._

"Over the years, I've heard that the most delicate things often prove to be the strongest and longest lasting. I was never certain about that until I met you, Alex."_ He paused for a moment and fumbled with the end that was in his hand. _"When you were laying in that hospital bed, you looked so fragile. But you never broke. Not once."_ He relaxed his hand, and something slid down on the chain. When it fell into Alex's hand, she looked down to see the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen, and it took her breath away._

"I love you, Alex Eames, and if you'll have me, I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"_ he asked, and she swallowed and placed the ring on her hand, then kissed him tenderly._

When Deakins and Carolyn walked back into Alex's room, they found her crying softly into her hands.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The next day, Alex was sitting by Bobby's bed, holding his hand and speaking softly to him.

"You know, baby, I've been thinking about it, and as soon as you get out of here, me and you are gone. We've got more than enough time coming, and we could just disappear for a while. Maybe go to the beach, or the mountains. But we can't go until you wake up. So hurry up," she teased, running her hand along the side of his face. He didn't move, and she sighed. She hated to see him lying so still. Even in his sleep, he was restless, and easily awoken by a touch or whisper.

Bowing her head, she studied his hand, running her fingers along the lines imprinted in his hand.

Suddenly a shrill whine interrupted the silence, and Alex watched in horror as doctors and nurses flooded the room.

"Bobby! No!" she screamed, and one doctor shouted, "Get her out of here!" Suddenly she was being forced out of the room by a nurse, and the door was slammed shut in her face. With a cry of anguish, she sank to the floor and sobbed his name over and over again.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Several hours later, Alex, Deakins, Mike, and Carolyn were sitting in a private waiting room when a man with a cane limped into the room.

"I'm Doctor House. Are all of you here for Robert Goren?" the man asked, and the group stood and nodded. "Which one of you were in the room when he went into cardiac arrest?"

Alex stepped forward, saying, "That was me. Bobby's my boyfriend. How is he?"

House almost smirked at the attitude that was rolling in waves off of the petite woman, but he said, "People don't just go into cardiac arrest for no reason."

Her eyes narrowed, and she bristled and said, "Just what are you trying to imply, Dr.?" He watched as the other people stood closer to the small woman, shooting glares at him.

"I'm saying that we found needle marks in his neck. Now, is there any particular reason you would want your boyfriend dead, Detective"

"You bastard," Alex growled, and House smirked.

The group never saw it coming. One second. Alex was standing still, her jaw clenched and her right hand opening and closing. The next thing they knew, the doctor was on the floor, and Deakins was grabbing Alex and forcing her onto the couch.

House stood up slowly, rubbing his sore jaw. "Good right hook. Where'd you learn it? Your dad?" he mumbled, and Alex glared daggers at him.

"Bobby taught me, and I'll do a hell of a lot worse if you ever accuse me of hurting him again," she spat, and House grinned.

"I believe you. And I believe you didn't hurt him. Someone else did," House said, and Mike turned on him.

"Just tell us. Is Bobby okay?" he demanded ferociously, and House flinched a little at the venom in the large man's voice.

"He's fine, now. You can all go see him," he answered, and the group watched as he walked out of the waiting room.

TBC...

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Good? Okay? Please review!


	7. The Great Escape

Okay, as my favorite reviewer pointed out, they are in New Jersey, and Bobby was being treated at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. How he got there, I really dunno... The next chapter will pick up a week later, so there's a time jump. If anyone's got a question, just raise your hand...

This chapter is for my muse Paige, bluecougar, and poor Kadyann, cause apparantly I gave her a heart attack. Sorry.. ;P

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, obviously. If you think they are, well, they're coming to take you away, ha ha!

Alex was sitting by Bobby's bed, slightly dozing, when she heard a small moan. Immediately she sat up and grabbed her partner's hand, stroking it gently.

"Come back to me, Bobby," she whispered, and she smiled in relief when his eyes fluttered open, revealing dark brown irises. "Hi there, sweetie."

He blinked slowly and looked in the direction of her voice. "…Lex." Her name rolled off of his tongue slightly garbled and slurred, but she understood it. She dove forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his hair and running her hands up and down his back. She felt him slip his arms around her, and she sighed and held him closer.

"Excuse me?" a voice at the door called softly, and Alex turned her head to see Dr. Cameron walk into the room. Alex released Bobby and eased him back down onto the bed, then turned to face Dr. Cameron.

"I just came to check on him, but he looks like he's all set to go," she joked, and Alex smiled.

"Uhm, Dr. Cameron? When can I take him home?" Alex asked, and Cameron smiled.

"Sometime tomorrow morning." After checking Bobby's vitals, Cameron scribbled something on the clipboard, then said, "Okay, everything looks good. I'm gonna write a prescription for a pain reliever, and you can take him home in the morning."

Alex nodded, and Cameron walked back to the door. "Detective Eames?" she asked, her hand on the door.

"Yes?"

"My boss got what he deserved." Then she was gone. Alex shook her head and returned to the chair beside Bobby's bed, somewhat disappointed to see that he had returned to sleep. But she wasn't as worried anymore. He was coming back to her.

Touching his cheek, she smiled when he moved slightly in response to her gentle touch. Yes, he was back.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When Alex walked into Bobby's hospital room the next day, she was pleasantly surprised to see him awake and watching T.V.

"Hi, baby," she greeted him, setting a large bag on the floor and pulling him into a warm hug. "You ready to go?"

He looked amused. "You gonna bust me out?"

She grinned and handed him the bag, then said, "You get dressed while I get you discharged, okay?" He nodded, and she kissed his forehead, then walked out of the room. When she returned ten minutes later, he was sitting on the bed, staring at the shirt in his hands.

"What's wrong, Bobby?"

"I can't get my shirt on," he mumbled, and she frowned and reached into the bag, producing a button up shirt. After she helped him put it on, she grinned and said, "Let's blow this dump."

After helping Bobby into her truck, Alex climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck, pulling out onto the highway. She looked over at Bobby and saw him slumped against the car door, sound asleep, and she was worried to see how quickly and deeply he had fallen asleep.

_Goodbye, New York,_ she thought as she leaned on the gas, not letting up until they crossed the state line.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

It was after midnight when they arrived at their destination. Turning the truck off, Alex turned in her seat to face her sleeping partner.

"Bobby," she said softly, shaking him gently. "Baby, we're here. Wake up." He opened one eye and growled sleepily, and she laughed and said, "Come on, you big baby. Let's get you inside and you can sleep all you want." He looked at her before sitting up and stiffly climbing out of the truck.

Alex shook her head before quickly climbing out of the truck and joining Bobby on his side of the vehicle. Taking his hand, she smiled and said, "My family's secret little hideaway."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

After getting Bobby situated and putting all of the groceries away, Alex changed into sweatpants and a tank top and plopped down onto the couch. Grabbing the remote, she flipped through the channels until she finally settled on reruns of Full House, and soon she was drifting off to sleep.

Later that night, Alex awoke with a start, her eyes darting wildly around the dark room. A small noise made her jump, and she looked at the end of the couch, where she saw Bobby staring off into space.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, and he slowly turned to face her, and she saw the tears shimmering on his cheeks. Turning her body towards his, she opened her arms and said, "Come here, baby."

That was all the encouragement he needed. As quickly as his injuries would allow, he moved across the couch and into her arms, laying back against her. Once he was situated, Alex pulled a large, thick comforter off of the back of the couch and pulled it over them, tucking it securely around them.

Resting her chin on the top of his head, she ran one hand tenderly through his curly hair and said gently, "Bobby, what's wrong, honey?"

"Nightmares," he mumbled groggily, and she mentally cursed herself, holding him closer against her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Go back to sleep. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you," she promised, kissing the crown of his head. A few minutes later, she felt him go limp against her, and she went back to sleep, holding Bobby in a protective embrace.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I had to have a little BA moment before I go on a killing spree... Now, whoever has their hand raised, keep it up. With your other hand, go click on that little button that says "Review" and tell me about it!


	8. A Little TLC

Hee hee, this is a short chapter, but it's also the next to last one! (gasp) The next chapter will prolly be the last... (sniff)

This chapter is for bluecougar and paige, my peeps.

"Ow," Bobby growled as Alex cleaned the newly healed wound on his stomach.

"There," she announced, running her hand along the scar. "Now your wrists," she instructed, and he rolled his eyes and obediently extended his arms, giving her access to the superficial wounds. After a few seconds, she looked up at him triumphantly and said, "All done."

Bobby looked at his wrists before grabbing Alex by the waist and pulling her down into the bed, gently pulling her neck until she was a few inches away from his face.

"Hi."

"Hi." Using one arm to suspend her upper body over him, she leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I missed you, Bobby," she said softly, and he kissed her again, harder and deeper this time. Suddenly he flipped her over, pinning her beneath him. "Bobby, are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked as he ravaged her neck with his lips.

He looked down at her and nodded, his gaze almost predatory, then continued to kiss his way down her neck and to her collarbone.

Tired of being an inactive participant, Alex used one small hand to cradle the back of his neck, and the other one to lightly trace the newly healed scar on his abdomen. He inhaled sharply and all but tore her clothes off, losing his own somewhere in the process.

She watched his eyes turn a shade darker as he eased himself into her, and they both sighed at the snug fit. "I love you, Bobby," she whispered, running her hands through his curly hair as he began to move slowly inside of her.

Time passed indeterminably as their tempo increased, their bodies moving together in perfect time, giving and taking, loving and touching. She felt her release build, and she clung to him tightly, afraid to let go for fear that she would be swept away with the building storm.

"Bobby!" she screamed as she shattered, caught in the throes of passion. A few seconds later, he grunted his release and slumped forward, collapsing into her arms. Alex smiled as Bobby buried his face in her neck, and she ran her hands up and down his back, using one hand to pull a large comforter over them.

A few minutes later, Bobby rolled off of Alex and onto his side, pulling her flush against his front. One big hand rested possessively on her hip, and she reached back and buried her right hand in his thick hair.

He buried his face in her neck again, pressing gentle kisses to the sensitive skin under his lips. "I love you, Alex," he whispered against her skin, and she shuddered and rolled over in his arms, lightly kissing his lips.

"Love you too, Bobby. So much," she murmured, pressing closer against him.

Outside, rain began to fall lightly, but neither of them had any idea of the dark storm rapidly approaching, threatening everything they held dear.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Deakins was in his office when his phone rang, and he quickly answered it.

"Deakins."

_Captain Deakins, I'm afraid we have a problem._

Deakins sighed. "And what would that be?"

_It's about the prisoner, Nicole Wallace. She's escaped, sir._

"What?" Deakins screamed.

_I'm sorry sir, but from the looks of it, she's going after Bobby Goren again._

Deakins muttered a thank you, then slammed the phone down on the receiver, cussing loudly. Running his hand over his face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, extracting the slip of paper with a number on it.

When Alex had told Deakins her plan, he had agreed that it was in Bobby's best interest for them to disappear, and he hadn't argued with her decision. She had given him her cell phone number, but said that, unless it was a matter of life and death, he was not allowed to contact her.

"If this isn't a matter of life and death, I don't know what is," he mumbled, dialing her cell phone number.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, I know that the smut wasn't as dirty as we would've liked it, but I'm not that great at writing the smuttiness... Damn. Anyways, please review, and you'll get the last chapter soon... (whispers) Maybe even tonight, if I get enough reviews...


	9. The Calm After The Storm

Okay, as much as I hate to see this story end, this will be the last chapter. But don't worry! There is more to this story... Between this and the sequel, there are several songfics to describe the big events that happen in their lives, and it starts with I'll Still Be Loving You. The next story will pick up several years after My Girl. Now, for all of ya'll who've already read those songfics, don't worry! I'll be posting the sequel, His Saving Grace, in a day or two. I want to give everyone a chance to read the little songfics and get caught up... Now, enjoy the final chapter of Lines In The Sand...

This chapter is for all my reviewers: **The Confused One, iluvstabler, bluecougar, kadyann, shippergrl25, bammi1, tatygirl, Mary T, and Secret Phoenix 679. **Ya'll are the best!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... (sighs wistfully) But oh the fun we would have if they were...

The shrill shriek of her cell phone jolted Alex out of her light sleep, and she swore lightly and extracted herself from Bobby's arms, grabbing the piece of plastic that demanded her attention. Scanning the caller I.D., she swore again and grabbed her robe before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her before opening the phone.

"Cap, I swear to God-"

_Alex, it's Wallace._

Her heart began to race, and she asked, "What about her?"

_She's escaped, and we think she knows where Bobby is._

Outside, the thunder rolled dangerously close, and she saw a streak of lightning flash raggedly across the sky. Keeping the phone to her ear, Alex crept down the stairs and into the living room.

Walking past a window, she felt broken glass crunch beneath her feet, and she dropped the phone. "Shit!" she hissed, racing back up the stairs.

Before reaching the room, she reached into a nightstand and produced a small handgun, then she crept up to the door, loading the gun before pushing the door open. Bobby was lying on the floor, unmoving, and Nicole was standing over him with a gun in her hand. "Hello there, Detective Eames," Nicole greeted cordially.

"Put the gun down, Nicole," Alex ordered, aiming her gun at the other woman's head.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll pull this trigger and blow your damn head off," Alex responded venomously.

"Ah, you see, you and I both know you won't do that."

"What the hell makes you think I won't?"

"Because if you pull that trigger, there's always the chance that you'll miss. Or say you don't. Say you do hit me. But my reflexes are so good, I could pull the trigger before your bullet ever hit me."

Alex growled lowly and fingered the trigger.

"But know this: if you pull that trigger, you'd better kill me with it, because if you don't, I'll kill him."

In the corner of her eye, Alex saw Bobby stir slightly, and it took every ounce of her self restraint not to run to his side. "Put the gun down, Wallace," Alex growled again, glaring at the other woman.

Nicole just smiled wickedly and crouched down beside Bobby, pressing the barrel of the gun against the back of his head.

Alex stepped closer, and Wallace shoved the gun harder against Bobby's head, saying, "Get back, Detective. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little robe." Slowly and discreetly, Alex shifted her eyes down to Bobby's head, and she saw that he was watching her.

He nodded ever so slightly, and before she knew what was happening, Bobby flipped over and shoved Wallace to the floor, sending the gun flying out of her hand.

Before Wallace could move or touch Bobby, Alex stepped forward and grabbed her partner, shoving him not so gently behind her so that she was between him and Wallace.

Licking her lips, Alex trained her gun on Wallace again as she slowly rose to her feet. Now that Bobby was safe and out of her grasp, the gloves were coming off. Nicole was not leaving this room alive.

"Bobby, go get my cell phone off of the floor in the living room and call 911," she ordered coolly, and he shook his head ferociously.

"Alex, you know damn well I'm not leaving you alone with that psychotic bitch," he said angrily. Keeping her eyes trained on Wallace, she reached behind herself and shoved Bobby towards the door.

"I almost lost you once because of this bitch. I'm not losing you again. Now, go!" she shouted, and Bobby reluctantly left the room. "Now it's just you and me, Nicole," Alex sneered, secretly thankful that Bobby was now out of harm's way.

Nicole slowly raised her empty hands in the air, saying, "It would seem that way, wouldn't it, Detective?"

Alex felt her stomach sink as Nicole reached into her jacket, and two gunshots resonated in the stormy night.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby ran down the stairs and into the living room, searching desperately for Alex's phone.

"Thank God," he mumbled when he found it, and he quickly dialed 911. After giving the dispatcher the address, he shut the phone and ran back up the stairs. Halfway up, he heard two gunshots, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Alex!" he screamed, running up the stairs and barreling into the room.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex felt the bullet burn through her flesh, and she reflexively pulled the trigger before sinking to the floor. Bobby ran into the room as she fell, and he scrambled forward and scooped her up in his arms, holding her against his chest.

Grabbing the gun off of the floor, he carried Alex down the stairs and into the living room, laying her gently on the couch.

"Come on, Alex," he murmured, sweeping his hands over her torso until he found the wound, then he used pressed the heel of his hand against it.

"Ow," she mumbled, trying to push his big hand away.

"Sorry, baby, but I have to keep pressure on it," he apologized.

Suddenly her eyes shot open, and she said, "Where's Wallace?"

"Right here," a cold voice growled, and Bobby looked up to see Wallace at the bottom of the stairs, a gun in her hand.

Alex saw Nicole's finger move to the trigger, and she grabbed Bobby and yanked him down on top of her as a bullet whizzed through the air where his head had been moments before.

Bobby recovered quickly and grabbed his gun, aiming and pulling the trigger.

Alex's blood ran cold when she heard the second shot, and she screamed in fear and rage when Bobby collapsed on top of her.

"Bobby!" she shrieked, scrambling out from under him. Off in the distance, she heard sirens wailing, but she ignored them and focused on her partner, running her hands over his body. "Come on, Bobby. Don't do this to me," she pleaded, finally finding the wound and applying pressure to it.

His eyes opened, and he looked up at her and said, "That stings like a bitch." She laughed in relief.

He tried to sit up, but she placed her free hand on his chest and held him down, saying, "Don't even think about it, pal. EMS is here, and you're not moving until they say you can."

His eyes traveled down to here side to where blood soaked her robe, and he held his hand firmly to her side, making her cringe and inhale sharply. Suddenly the front door flew open, and several paramedics approached them.

"Where are you two injured?" one asked, and Bobby said, "We've both been shot. She needs more help than I do."

Immediately one paramedic helped Alex off of the couch and guided her out of the house, while the second paramedic helped Bobby to his feet.

Outside, Alex stopped in front of the ambulance and said, "I'm not getting in without Bobby." He nodded, and finally Bobby and the second paramedic appeared from the house.

Alex waited until Bobby was beside her before climbing stiffly into the back of the ambulance, with him directly behind her.

After helping Alex lay down, Bobby sat on the stiff bench beside her and took her hand, watching as the paramedics worked to stop the blood that was flowing freely out of her wound.

She looked up at him, eyes bright with pain, and she said, "I hate being shot." Bobby chuckled weakly and kissed her forehead, running one hand over her hair.

"I'm losing her pulse," one of the paramedics growled, and Bobby watched in horror as Alex's eyes fluttered closed, and her hand went limp in his.

"No, Alex! Don't do this!" he begged, stroking her pale face. "Please baby, don't let her win. Please."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

"Bobby… Bobby." Carolyn heard Alex call for her partner, and she poked Mike, who mumbled before bolting upright in his chair.

"She's waking up. One of us needs to go get Bobby," she explained, and he nodded and walked out of the room.

As he left, Carolyn returned her attention to Alex, who was thrashing and crying her partner's name weakly.

"Alex, sweetheart," Carolyn crooned, stroking Alex's forehead. "You need to calm down. Bobby'll be here in just a minute."

Alex continued to moan and move restlessly, and Carolyn knew the only person who could reach her was Bobby. So she continued to caress the other woman's face and whisper soothingly until Mike reappeared, followed by Bobby and several doctors and nurses.

Immediately, Bobby rushed to Alex's side, and the sound of her crying his name nearly tore his heart out.

"Bobby… Bobby!"

A nurse with a syringe moved forward, but Mike grabbed her arm and hissed, "Wait a minute!" The nurse frowned, but she stayed in place.

The hospital staff, Mike and Carolyn watched in amazement as Bobby hovered over his tiny partner, touching her and whispering soothingly. Slowly her struggles ceased, and as her heart monitors returned to a level that they were satisfied with, the doctors and nurses filed out of the room.

As soon as they were gone and the door was shut, Bobby dove forward and carefully pulled Alex into his arms. Ignoring his injured shoulder, he climbed into the bed beside his partner, careful not to disturb the wires and tubes that protruded from her body.

Mike and Carolyn smiled at Bobby before leaving the room.

Even though he knew she wasn't awake, Bobby continued to hold her and croon nonsense words into her ear. She stirred slightly, and he smiled as her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

She didn't say anything, and neither did he. There were no words to say. Instead, he cuddled her closer against his chest and kissed her forehead, then her lips. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her unique scent.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, laying her head over his heart and one hand over his hip. "I love you so much, Bobby."

"I love you, too, Alex," he murmured, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes. She snuggled closer against him and fell asleep again, listening to his heart beat. He waited until she was asleep before relaxing his hold on her and closing his own eyes.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

"I'm sorry about the mess," Carolyn apologized as she opened the door and turned the lights on. "Apparently, along with his desk, my partner doesn't know how to clean his room."

"Hey, I do know how to clean!" Mike protested as he followed Bobby and Alex into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"I made up the guest room for you two," Carolyn said, ignoring her partner. "I knew there was no use in making up the couch, because you two would just end up in the same room together."

Both Alex and Bobby started to protest, but Carolyn raised her hand to silence them. "Don't even think about arguing with me. Now, you two go get settled in, and I'll find something for dinner," she said decisively, motioning to the first door in the hallway.

Alex looked like she was about to argue with Carolyn's decision, but she didn't. Instead she headed towards the room, with Bobby directly on her heels. Once they disappeared into the room, Mike walked into the kitchen and kissed his partner softly, saying, "I love when you get bossy like that."

She smacked his chest playfully and turned away from him, searching through the refrigerator to find something for dinner.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

After dinner, the couples retired to their respective rooms.

Without too much complaint, Alex let Bobby help her into a pair of sweatpants and one of his old shirts, then he changed into his own sleepwear. Once they were changed, Alex stiffly climbed into the big bed, quickly followed by Bobby. Slipping under the covers, she waited for him to slip his good arm around her waist before pulling the blankets over both of them.

The room was silent, save for the sounds of their breathing. Finally, Bobby spoke softly. "It's good to be out of that hospital, huh?"

"Yeah."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and held her closer. He knew that the pain killers she had been prescribed were working, because soon, she was sound asleep in his arms.

He sighed and buried his face in her neck, feeling her pulse strong and steady under his lips. Suddenly his cell phone rang, and he growled and quickly grabbed it from the night stand, flipping it open. It was a text message, and his blood ran cold as he read the words flashing on the screen.

_Until next time…_  
-Nicole.

Closing the phone, he let it fall to the floor and moved closer against Alex, wrapping his good arm securely around her. He knew that Nicole would be back. She would haunt him till the day one of them died. But for now, he pushed her out of his mind and focused on the fact that his entire world was cradled safely in his arms, and that he could protect her.

Kissing her hair, he smiled as she stirred slightly and sought him out unconsciously. Even in her sleep, she could still comfort him, and that gave him hope. As long as he had her, everything would be fine.

"Love you, Alex," he whispered, giving in to the sleep that beckoned him.

The End...

A/N: I just wanted to take a second to thank all of ya'll for sticking with me through all of this. And even this story is over, the actual story is just beginning... Hope ya'll are in for the ride! Now, please review and lemme know what ya'll think! Flames will be used to roast chestnuts over an open fire... Mmm, chestnuts... (drools)


End file.
